marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Iron Man armor (Mark L)
Main system Image:Stark Industries.png rect 0 0 400 56 Stark Industries desc none The Iron Man armor, also known as the Mark L armor, is the fiftieth Iron Man suit. The Mark L armor was designed and created by Tony Stark to make a more powerful suit than the Mark XLVII armor. The suit is similar to the Mark XLV and the Mark XLVI but is more powerful than either of the two. The suit, similar to the Mark XLVI, forms out of "nowhere" around Tony's body. The armor has extra equipment than the other suits, as now it also includes pop-out wings and a laser canon that forms from one of the suit's arms. However, perhaps the suit's strength might not match Thanos as he requires a single punch to knock Iron Man out. The other arm includes a completely different canon that is rather mounted on top of the arm. Unlike the Mark XLVI, rather than forming itself from specific parts, the Mark L forms in dozens of tiny particles, which suggested it to be more comparable to the Model-Prime Armor from the comics rather than the Bleeding Edge, which resembles the suit physically. Ironmaniw.jpg Previous: Iron Man armor (Mark XLIX) Capabilities *'Advanced Technology:' This armor is more advanced than any other proceeding armor, as it possesses many capabilities and useful functions for Stark to use at his disposal. It is the first armor to utilize nanotechnology. **'Suit Materialization:' Like the Panther Habit, the suit is able to materialize around Tony with the help of nanotechnology and a chest piece inserted by Tony. This makes it more efficient for Stark to don his armor with minimum delay. **'Shield Materialization:' To reduce the damage taken by a charged strike from Cull Obsidian, Stark quickly dons his armor and then creates a considerably large shield to protect himself. He uses the shield once more to withstand energy blasts from the Power Stone during his fight with Thanos. **'Instant Repair:' When the suit has taken intensive damage to the point where parts of it have been destroyed, the suit is able to instantly shift the nanites to parts of the armor that has been damaged. However, particles that have been relocated can leave the previous area of the suit more susceptible to damage, even leaving it entirely exposed as shown in Stark's battle with Thanos. **'Flight:' The new suit can fly faster than any other armor. Additionally, for an extra boost, Tony can combine his feet together to allow the suit to form a giant rocket thruster, as shown when he propelled himself further in his pursuit to the Q-Ship. He is also able to materialize wing-like structures on the back of his suit for extra assistance during the flight. **'Repulsors:' Just like every other Iron Man suit, this suit is equipped with repulsors that allows Tony to fire beams and fly. However, with this new armor, they are more devastating and powerful. It is now capable of Deep-Space Propulsion and enables Stark the ability to launch thruster-enhanced repulsor punches and kicks. *'Weapon Materialization:' Tony is able to manipulate the nanites within his suit, allowing it to form a wide variety of weapons to use. **'Repulsor Cannon:' Tony can materialize repulsor cannons around his wrists to greatly enhance his energy-based attacks. He is capable of making them a wide variety of sizes. He could make them large to cover the entirety of his wrist, small to only cover the top half of his wrist or, alternatively, wide for a greater sized area of attack. Furthermore, he can use his armor plates to cover a small portion of his wrists to shoot a long beam of repulsor energy. However, it was proven to be ineffective in penetrating the defenses conjured by Thanos using the Power Stone. **'Proton Cannons:' The suit can eject and form multiple massive magnetically levitating cannons that enable him to fire a gigantic proton beam that was powerful enough to send Cull Obsidianflying down a street. **'Blades:' For close range combat and slashing attacks, Tony can materialize small, circular blades out of his wrists. He can also form long sword-like blades for slightly longer range as well as large Talon blades that are charged with repulsor energy for enhanced and more devastating attacks. **'Nitrogen Blasters:' To seal the large crack in Thanos' ship, Stark used small blasters located on his wrists to spray freezing gas over the gap, engulfing it in thick ice. **'Missiles:' The new suit is capable of quickly materializing missiles on it's back as seen in Tony's battle with Thanos, although the explosions had no effect on him. *'Advanced Laser System:' Tony's lasers with his fiftieth armor was able to quickly cut through alien metal and keep Cull Obsidian at bay. *'Unibeam:' In the Mark L armor, the Unibeam can strip alien metal with great ease. *'Advanced Strength:' The Mark L armor is much stronger than any of the previous armors. It was strong enough to lift entire chunks of building-sized structures with ease, as it enables him to lift and drop a massive pillar of a building on Thanos. It also was able to nearly pull off the Infinity Gauntlet from Thanos with aid from Spider-Man, although Thanos was weakened due to Mantis forcing him to sleep. However, the strength of the armor proved to be insufficient to allow Tony to directly and single-handedly combat Thanos, although he still managed to scratch Thanos slightly from a repulsor punch, Thanos went as far as to mock Tony for having only drawn so minimal blood and then proceeded to easily overpower him. *'Advanced Durability:' The new armor is much more durable than ever before, as it was able to show no signs of damaged after experiencing a powerful strike from Cull Obsidian. However, Tony was slightly dazed by the attack, as a result, Spider-Man had to catch a blow from Cull Obsidian using his hammer to prevent Stark from receiving any further damage. It was also able to withstand an entire re-entry meteor being thrown at it, with minimal damages to its integrity. However, the durability of the armor still has limits, as Thanos proved strong enough to punch off pieces of the Mark L's armor with ease. *'Medical Suture Spray:' The suit is also equipped with an emergency surgical medical spray which can bind and close severe wounds after Stark was stabbed in the abdomen by Thanos. *'Traps and Snares:' Tony has many traps and snares in this suit, while fighting Thanos on Titan. **'Energy Hammer:' The suit is able to conjure a powerful, laser-guided and repulsor-powered hammer. It was able to land a critical blow to Thanos, making him bleed, however, due to his tough skin, it only merely scraped him. **'Jackhammers:' The Mark L armor can materialize extremely dense, pressure-activated hammers in the hands with enough force to topple Thanos himself, although it did little damage on the Titan. **'Restraint Construction:' The suit is capable of constructing and ejecting multiple traps and snares that are capable of slowing Thanos down and preventing mobility in his hands and feet, although it was only temporary as Thanos was able to rip the trap out of his Infinity Gauntlet's hand eventually. **'Magnetic Clamps:' The suit is able to generate magnetic clamps that are capable of clamping onto metallic surfaces at high speeds. History ''Avengers: Infinity War ''To be added ''Avengers: Endgame Three weeks after the battle, Tony used the armor's helmet to record messages to Pepper Potts while stranded aboard the ''Benatar. After being rescued by Carol Danvers, Tony refused to help go after Thanos again and tossed Steve Rogers the Arc Reactor containing the armor, telling Steve to use it when he goes after Thanos instead. Gallery Ironmaniw.jpg Avengers infinity war iron man bleedingedge armor.png|'Promotional' IronMan AIW.jpg Infinity War Fathead 15.png|'Promotional' Iron Man Stark Infinity War Avenger.jpeg|'Promotional' Category:Avengers culture Category:Iron Man culture Category:Iron Man armors Category:Weapons Category:Earth-199999